


Finding Inspiration

by rainbowfire96



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowfire96/pseuds/rainbowfire96
Summary: Being Ladybug is no easy feat, and now that Marinette is the guardian? It's a struggle to keep everything balanced. Thankfully she has an amazing partner to help her out, even if he doesn't know it's Ladybug he's helping.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 59





	Finding Inspiration

“Princess?”

Marinette jumped in fright, turning to look over her shoulder at the black cat that had been haunting her balcony for the past few months.

“Chat,” she sighed out, relaxing her tense frame as she recovered from the shock. She lay her head back down onto her arms and resumed her previously slumped position against her balcony rail.

“Is something the matter? You’re usually purretty hard to sneak up on.” Chat crept down her roof to land silently next to her.

“I’m just tired, Chat.” Marinette answered quietly. She turned her head to look out at Paris. Usually, the view from her balcony inspired her and brought on the irresistible urge to try and capture the night lights in one of her designs. She hadn’t quite found a way to capture the bright twinkles of the street lights and subtle shine of the stars but it was an ongoing project.

Lately though?

She hadn’t been feeling anything.

She looked out at Paris and just felt exhausted. Being the Guardian, Ladybug, a lycée student, working in her parent’s bakery, designing commissions, and dealing with Lila were slowly taking their toll on her. Instead of feeling inspired and invigorated when she looked out at the city she loved, she just felt exhausted. Exhausted by the day she just had, exhausted by the day she was going have tomorrow, and possibly by the day after that.

Chat mimicked her pose against the balcony and joined her in looking out at the city. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and was surprised by the solemn expression on her face. She always thought of her Kitty as playful and full of energy. She’d rarely seen him look so serious.

“ I’m sorry I didn’t notice it before Mari.” Chat reached an arm around her to pull her into his side, laying his head over top of hers.

Mari felt herself melt into him letting a few of the tears that had been building up drop. She let out a quiet sniffle and went still, hoping that Chat wouldn’t comment on her tears. Thankfully he hadn’t seemed to notice, too lost in thought as he looked out into the night sky. Suddenly he turned to her and smiled in his usual charming way.

“ Do you trust me Purrincess? He leaned back and held out a hand to her, eyes searching hers for a reaction.

“ Did you think I wouldn’t pick up on the Aladdin reference kitty?” she said smiling at him despite the lingering tears.

Chat let out a surprised laugh, “ I hadn’t realized that I made one but good catch. I don’t have a magic carpet but I do have a magic baton if that counts?” He leaned back against the railing, hand outstretched, seemingly waiting for her to accept the unspoken invitation.

Marinette smirked at him “ That sounds a little dirty Chat.”

“That’s not even remotely what I meant,” he choked out, flushing a red almost as bright as her suit.

Marinette reached out to grab his hand, bringing herself closer to him. She reached up to lightly brush his bangs out of his eyes.

“ Sorry Kitty, I just can’t resist teasing you.”

“… and yes of course I trust you” she added quickly, realizing she had yet to answer his original question.

Chat pouted in response to her teasing but quickly brightened up following her admission.

“Then I have just the thing!”

The next thing Marinette knew she was soaring through the air, as Chat pulled her close and leapt up towards the next building. As she flew, an unbidden smile came to her face. She could always trust her partner to pick her up when she was down, even if he didn’t know it was Ladybug he was carrying.

She closed her eyes to take in the sensation of flying, and the solid presence of Chat holding onto her tightly. A new design came into her mind, full of swishing skirts and inky fabrics. Something that would remind her of this moment and Chat spiriting her off through the night towards something new.

**Author's Note:**

> First MLB fic! I'm open to continuing it if anyone is interested? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
